Say Something
by EmmaTheCo-Writer
Summary: 'She stood before me, her eyes wet with un-shed tears. I wanted to go tell her that everything would be okay, I wanted to kiss away all her tears. But what I wanted wasn't thought about anymore, it was what the monster I shared my body with wanted. And that wasn't Leah, it was Emily, her cousin. He isn't even the real Sam Uley' A different take on imprinting from Sam's POV One-shot


**Title: Say Something**

**Fandom: Twilight**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Leah and Sam**

**Summary: She stood before me, her eyes wet with un-shed tears. I wanted to go tell her that everything would be okay, I wanted to kiss away all her tears. But what I wanted wasn't thought about anymore, it was what the monster I shared my body with wanted. And that wasn't Leah, it was Emily, her cousin. And I had to stay in the sidelines watching the entire thing. I couldn't get control, he was too strong, so I had to sit and watch this man take my life and ruin it, he took everything, my body, my voice, my name. He isn't even the real Sam Uley! That's me, not him, he's just a fake, not real. A different take on imprinting from Sam's POV One-shot**

* * *

**Say Something**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, because if I did, this is what imprinting would be, this creepy **_  
_**mass of stuff that I just wrote, and it most likely would drive Meyer to the mental house.**_

* * *

_And I will swallow my pride._  
_You're the one that I love_  
_And I'm saying goodbye._

_Say Something I'm Giving Up On You_

* * *

**Sam POV**

I'm going mad. I'm not in control of my actions anymore, it's like I've developed a split personality. No, that would be too easy, something much worse has happened, I imprinted_._ The word was spat out with hatred, even in my own thoughts. _But they aren't my own thoughts, not really._ He turned to face the mirror, a smirk playing on his lips as he pulled on the shirt that was thrown off him by Emily last night.

"You can't do this to her, I _love_ her! _We_ love her!" I yelled at the monster sharing my body. Emily wasn't who I loved, you can't love someone after knowing them for two seconds, the world doesn't work like that. I was still trying to hold onto the world I knew all my life, a world with normal humans, and normal falling in love. Not this complete bullshit! Vampires, werewolves, imprinting! It can't be real. It isn't real. Right? I wasn't sure of anything anymore.

He shook his head, smirk disappearing, "No. She isn't the one. Emily is, I love Emily. You need to stop talking to me." I pounded at the glass from my side of the mirror, "This is my life, let me the fuck out, _dammit_! I need to see her!" His smirk appeared on his face again, this time seeming to be a sinister one that I had never seen on my face before. "I'll take care of it, you can watch through my eyes if you wish, but you're not going to be the one to see her." Came his reply.

He walked out of the room, and my view shifted into his, until he stopped in front of another mirror where I was able to be myself again, "Why _me_? Why are you doing this to me? I _love_ her, and you're just going to dump her like last weeks leftovers?" He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'll be gentle, but I honestly don't care, imprinting is magic, not your _weak_ human love."

I gaped at him, mentally thinking about a plan for me to gain control for one minute, just to call her and tell her that I love her one last time_._ He sighed, and ran a hand through his short black hair, "I've got to go, I'm meeting her now. Don't cause me any trouble." I was about to yell about how it would be impossible to just watch while he stood there and broke her heart, but he walked away from the mirror, my gaze once again turning into whatever he was looking at.

He was walking into a grassy field, she was there sitting at our spot. Our spot was a rock in the shade of a large tree in the corner of this field. He stomped towards her, a sober look on his face, while hers was lit up by a smile. I gained enough control to make him sadly smile at her. Her smile faded, and it became a look of worry. She rushed to him, embracing him in a tight hug. I made him wrap his arms around her, and a tear slipped down his face that was really slipping down mine.

"Sam," She started, "what's wrong?" He pulled away, I could feel his face turn into one of resentment when Leah grabbed his arm. "Leah, we're not _meant to be_." Leah's hand recoiled as if she had been burned. "What?" She questioned, her voice quivering. Leah stood before me, her eyes wet with un-shed tears. I wanted to go tell her that everything would be okay, I wanted to kiss away all her tears. But what I wanted wasn't thought about anymore, it was what the monster I shared my body with wanted. And that wasn't Leah, it was Emily, her cousin. The bastard left her for her _cousin._

It sickened me to no end that I had to stay in the sidelines watching the entire thing. I couldn't get control, he was too strong, so I had to sit and watch this man take my life and ruin it, he took everything, my body, my voice, my name. He isn't even the real Sam Uley! That's me, not him, he's just a fake, not real. I was sure, I was going insane, or maybe this was all just a bad dream, and I would wake up, Leah cuddling into my chest in the cute way she did whenever she fell asleep.

But this wasn't a dream, this was real.

He sighed, "I love her more." The look of pain on Leah's face was enough for me to take the reins and gain control. I had to do this, I love her and I can't force her to deal with this. This being the messed up thing that was imprinting. I kissed her deeply, memorizing her lips and kissing her one last time, before I had to stop, "Leah, I love you. I love you so much, but it's too strong. I can't fight it. I won't be able to talk to you again, not really. So this is goodbye, Leah Clearwater, this is the last time you'll ever see the real Sam Uley." I started walking away, but paused. "I really do love you, but he doesn't care." My voice was just a whisper, and I wasn't sure if she heard, but it was to late to go back. He had taken over again.

* * *

**Two Months Later**

* * *

Leah hated me now. She now hated everyone after except for Seth, and her father Harry. And Harry died, we were at his funeral right now. That hatred made me die a little, I had managed to grab control before Emily and him had officially became a couple a little after we talked to Leah. I made him phase and scar her, thinking that she would then leave him, and he would go away, go to hell, where he came from.

He let me take control during the funeral, seeing as he didn't even know Harry, well barley anyway. I walked over to the casket, pain flooding through me, and most likely visible in my eyes, Leah had always told me that you could tell what mood I was in from my eyes, they were my telltale, something that he lacked. I hadn't thought that they were useful until Leah came over to the casket.

She must have not noticed that it was me, but she did when she turned to look at me. She looked like she would have spit on me if we weren't at her fathers funeral. I didn't blame her, if I was her I would have done the same thing. She glanced up to meet my eyes, and her disdainful look dropped, turning into a sad smile. "_Sam_." She breathed out, pulling me into a hug, "You came, the _real_ you, not the imprint zombie." I was confused for a second, but remembered that she had turned into a wolf shortly after her father died.

I patted her back in an attempt to comfort her, she soon pulled away, frowning. "Say something." Those tears were in her eyes again, and I had to fight for her, "Leah I-" I was cut off by him taking control. I practically felt his eyes hardening, no longer a telltale. "I have to go." He finished, quickly walking away from Leah, who I had watched build her guard back up, glaring daggers at the back of his head.

I could have sworn I heard her whisper "I'm giving up on you..." But even though I wasn't sure, I knew that if I had to pick a time around when I gave up fighting, that was the moment. All I knew was that this wasn't the end, I'm in love with her, and I always will be.

* * *

**(A.N) Alright, well my first Leah and Sam story is going to be this, this angst-y story showing you all my opinion on imprinting. Well, the Leah/Bella thing in my story is different, Leah and Bella don't just immediately fall in love, they take their time. Sam just dropped everything for Emily, and I feel like if he loved her even half as much as he said then he would not have done that.**

**Anyways, if you enjoyed, don't forget to review and favorite! **


End file.
